1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to intonation systems for fretted instruments and, more particularly, is concerned with a custom compensated nut and a custom compensated saddle or bridge for fretted instruments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Intonation systems have been described in the prior art. However, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,156,962 dated Dec. 5, 2000, Poort disclosed a stringed instrument having a body and a neck with a fingerboard extending from the body. The body has a bridge for supporting first end portions of a plurality of strings arranged in a series of decreasing thickness, and a nut at an end of the fingerboard is placed so as to provide support for a second end portion of the plurality of strings. The fingerboard has a plurality of frets located between the bridge and the nut, where the first fret is defined as the fret closest to the nut. The distance between the nut and the first fret for each of the plurality of strings is inversely proportional to the thickness of the corresponding string so that a thin, high pitched string has a greater distance between the nut and the first fret than does a thicker, lower pitched string.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,956, dated Jan. 9, 1996, LoJacono, et al., described an apparatus and method of tuning a string instrument such as electric guitars which is commonly provided with a solid body structure and a fretboard, wherein the tuning apparatus includes an adjustable bridge in which there is provided a plurality of adjustable saddle bridge members secured to the body of the guitar, and a nut having a plurality of adjustable nut saddle members mounted at the distal end of the fretboard adjacent the tension mechanism to which the strings are attached. The adjustment of the bridge saddle members establishes a true intonation of each string with respect to the twelfth fret and all of the intervals between the twelfth fret and the bridge. The nut saddle members are adjusted to establish a true intonation of each string with respect to the first fret and the intervening intervals between the first fret and the twelfth fret. The adjustment of both the bridge and the nut determines the length of each string and the longitudinal position of each string over the twelfth and first fret, whereby each string throughout its length is arranges so as to have a substantially xe2x80x9czeroxe2x80x9d cent condition.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,279, dated Oct. 19, 1999, Dickson, II disclosed an improved saddle for stringed musical instruments comprised of a single unitary member configured in a somewhat comblike structure, the backbone portion of which is curved and forms a string-engaging and supporting surface. The teeth-forming portions form a plurality of sound-coupling and supporting pedestals, each of which lie directly beneath a string and terminate in a distal end that is adapted to bear against a bridge plate the soundboard of the instrument.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,094, dated Jul. 1, 1997, Dickson, II disclosed an improved bridge for stringed musical instruments having a single unitary member configured in a somewhat comblike structure, the backbone portion of which forms a string-engaging and supporting surface. The teeth-forming portions form a plurality of sound-coupling and supporting pedestals, each of which lie directly beneath a string and terminate in a distal end which is flared to form an enlarged base that is adapted to bear against the soundboard of the instrument.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,750,910, dated May 12, 1998, LoJacono disclosed an apparatus and method of tuning a string instrument such as an electric guitar which is commonly provided with a solid body structure and a fretboard, wherein the tuning apparatus includes an adjustable bridge provided with a plurality of adjustable saddle bridge members secured to the body of the guitar, and a nut having a plurality of adjustable nut saddle members mounted at the distal end of the fretboard adjacent the tension mechanism to which the strings are attached. The adjustment of the bridge saddle members establishes a true intonation of each string with respect to the twelfth fret and all of the intervals between the twelfth fret and the bridge. The nut saddle members are adjusted to establish a true intonation of each string with respect to the first fret and the intervening intervals between the first fret and the twelfth fret. The adjustment of both the bridge and the nut determines the length of each string and the longitudinal position of each string over the first and twelfth fret, whereby each string throughout its length is arranged so as to have a substantially xe2x80x9czeroxe2x80x9d cent condition.
In U .S. Pat. No. 5,052,260, dated Oct. 1, 1991, Cipriani disclosed a bridge assembly for a stringed musical instrument having a block-like platform member secured to a bridge member which is fixed with respect to a sound board cover of the instrument the bridge member has an upper surface with a groove therein seating of the platform member. The platform member has a lower portion fixedly inserted in the groove and an integral upper portion extending out of the groove and above said upper surface of the bridge member. A string of the instrument passes on a saddle under tension, the contact of the string with the saddle establishing the vibration length of the string. The saddle is connected to the platform member for longitudinal adjustment thereon to effect string length fine tuning. The saddle is movable between end positions at which the saddle remains positioned above the lower portion of the platform member so that vertical force applied to the saddle by the string will always be transmitted to the lower portion of the platform member therebelow and then to the bridge member and the sound board cover.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,905, dated Sep. 20, 1994, Cipriani disclosed a bridge assembly for a guitar mounted on a soundboard over of a resonating box, the bridge assembly comprising a bridge fixed on the soundboard cover, a block-like platform secured to the bridge and transversely spaced saddles on which the guitar strings pass under tension. The strings contact the saddles at points of support and establish vibration lengths of the strings. The strings undergo change of angle at their points of support to apply force along a line of action passing through the platform to the soundboard cover and the resonating box. The saddles are connected to the platform for adjustment longitudinally of the strings to vary the vibration length of the strings and thereby affect string length fine tuning. At the end positions of adjustment of the saddles, and for all positions therebetween, forces applied by the strings will be directed to pass to the soundboard cover either directly through the platform or through a thin portion of the bridge on which the platform rests. The force acts in a direction substantially perpendicular to the upper surface of the thin portion of the bridge. A transducer can be interposed between each saddle and the platform and resiliently clamped therebetween.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,543, dated Aug. 28, 1990, Cipriani disclosed a bridge for improving volume, power and sustaining quality in a stringed musical instrument of the type having a hollow body over which are stretched substantially parallel strings, each string being stretched. The string height is raised over the sound board. One end of the string may be anchored to a crossbrace on the underside of the sound board so as to directly vibrate this sound board. It also incorporates a means for string length fine tuning. The result is increased sound, volume and resonance persistence which is without distortion that may result in increased amplification when applied to guitars or other stringed instruments.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,359,202 B1, dated Mar. 19, 2002, Feiten, et al., disclosed a method and apparatus for fully adjusting and providing tempered intonation for stringed fretted musical instruments and making adjustments to the Rule of 18.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,078, dated Feb. 4, 1997, Edwards disclosed a bridge for a string instrument having, a body and at least one string. A base is provided for mounting the bridge on the body of the instrument. An intonation adjustment member is slidably mounted on the base for adjusting the horizontal position at which a string is supported by the bridge. A height adjustment member is slidably mounted on the intonation adjustment member for adjusting the vertical position of the string above the body. The intonation adjustment member has a ramp portion for slidably supporting the height adjustment member while maintaining substantially constant contact surface area. Horizontal position of the intonation adjustment member and vertical position of the height adjustment member are adjusted by respective elongate threaded shafts. The intonation adjustment member interlocks with the base, and the height adjustment, member interlocks with the intonation adjustment member.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,410, dated May 4, 1993, Foley disclosed an improved acoustic guitar bridge having string intonation, height, and tilt adjustment and comprising an anchor joined to and protruding downwardly from a chassis housing a plurality of forwardly and rearwardly adjustable saddles. Stabilizer legs for height adjustment and chassis tilt control extend down from the chassis.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,126, dated Feb. 3, 1981, Lieber disclosed a panel having a rear wall which is movably secured to the lower portion of a guitar body by a pair of screws allowing it to be moved toward and away from the guitar body. A sliding member is disposed in the panel under each guitar string, with a string contacting member secured on top of each slidable member and itself being slidable laterally thereon. Accordingly, guitar strings can be adjusted up and down the guitar, toward and away from the body, and across the fretboard, to thereby achieve optimum intonation and playability.
A company named Earvana, LLC, which has an address of P.O. Box 4297, Paso Robles, Calif. 93447 and internet web site address of xe2x80x9cwww.earvana.comxe2x80x9d has disclosed on its web site a compensated nut which the company claims has the ability to change the string break-off location with mathematical precision in order to improve the overall playability of the guitar. Further, the company claims improvement of the intonation throughout the fretboard when playing chords and notes.
While these intonation systems may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a custom compensated nut and a custom compensated saddle for fretted instruments. Several embodiments are provided for the compensated nut and for the compensated saddle of the present invention. The nut and saddle of the present invention may be used on an instrument either individually or in tandem.
An object of the present invention is to provide improved means for correcting intonation problems with fretted instruments. A further object of the present invention is to provide a custom-made compensated nut or saddle for the fretted instrument. A further object of the present invention is to provide an intonation system for fretted instruments that can be easily and simply manufactured without irreversible modification to the instrument.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.